1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to electrical motors. Class 310, Electrical Generator or Motor Structure, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to industrial electric fans which are mounted at elevated locations in an industrial plant, and wherein the fan includes a motor casing that is enclosed at its rear end by a removable modular end dome which has mounted thereon a power cord, a motor switch and motor capacitor. An example of a present day electrical fan motor modular end dome is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,481. A problem that dome if a 2-speed drop cord type fan motor switch is employed instead of a pull chain fan motor switch mounted directly in the modular end dome.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved modular end dome for an industrial electric fan motor which is shorter in overall length then the prior art modular end domes, whereby the modular end dome may be shipped or stored in a shorter package, and thereby effect a savings in packaging and shipping of such an improved modular end dome.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a modular end dome for industrial electric fan motors which when used with a pull chain fan motor switch, the pull chain is always in the same axial position and cannot be inadvertently mounted in a position where the pull chain is positioned upwardly or in any other disadvantageous position, as is possible with the prior art modular end domes wherein the pull chain switch is mounted in a protruding position on the side of the modular end dome.